


Kay Sara Sara

by DTS



Series: Time Enough (Psych Time Travel) [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn returns to Santa Barbara with Amy and the Doctor to find a serious case waiting for them. Then they learn that a friend has been wounded because of one of them. </p><p>Who is the abductor and what is their "motivation"? Everyone will have to work together both inside and outside the box to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Juliet O’Hara looked at her phone, wishing it to ring. She wanted to hear from Shawn. She knew the Doctor wouldn’t let anything happen, but she just wanted to hear his voice. He always could make her smile no matter what stupid little piece of trivia he uttered.

She sighed and looked back at the file on her desk. Men had been going missing in the general area. The last had been reported missing from the Harbor View Inn in Santa Barbara just four days ago, not long after Shawn had left in the TARDIS. She looked at the photos of the men spread over her desk. They were all of a similar build and features. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a clear picture of the man from the hotel and the name given was an obvious alias. There was something about all of them, something tugging at her memory.

“O’Hara!” 

Juliet looked up at her partner’s bellow.

“I think we got a lead on the missing person’s case!”

Juliet gathered the photos quickly and pushed them into the folder as she stood and rushed after Lassiter. “What is it?” she asked as she got into the car.

“A couple was walking their dog – one of those little ankle-biters – and it got away from them and ran into a neighborhood yard. They followed it in and found it barking at a basement window. The guy looked in the window and swears he saw a man bound to a chair with bodies on the floor.”

Juliet didn’t know which was worse; the idea of being tied to a chair in a basement with dead bodies, or the way Lassiter described it. “Is there anyone else inside the house?”

“McNab said no one was there when they entered. The bodies look to be all the missing men.”

“And the man in the chair?”

“Alive, but barely. Apparently, he’s lost a lot of blood and been heavily drugged…”

It wasn’t like Carlton to actually feel for a victim like this. “What? What else?”

“He’s been paralyzed. Damaged spinal cord.”

“He was left alive. He must have been the one the kidnapper wanted.”

“What?”

“All the men looked alike. It’s like the kidnapper was looking for someone specific but only had a basic description. The others weren’t right, so he killed them.”

“But who is this guy? Why was he singled out?”

“I don’t know, but he’s familiar. I just can’t figure out why. Plus, he was staying at the Harbor View.”

“So it could just come down to money.”

They pulled up in front of the house and were met by Buzz at the front door. He handed them masks. “Even though the place has been airing out for a couple hours, it’s still really rank.”

Juliet took out the small jar of vapor rub and dabbed some of the gel under her nose before placing the mask over her nose and mouth. She took a deep breath before stepping into the house. The stench made her gag involuntarily. If it was this bad here, she really didn’t want to know what it was like in the basement. She had to do it, though. She couldn’t let them think she was too weak for this. She followed Carlton down the stairs and nearly vomited. Her eyes teared from the effort it took to keep control of her stomach. She scanned the room quickly and her mind pictured the bodies. The chair remained in the center of the room, bits of duct tape still attached to the arms and legs. She tapped her partner on the shoulder and nodded to the stairs. He waved her on.

Juliet quickly escaped upstairs and went outside for fresh air. She took a few deep breaths before returning inside to check the rest of the house. She found no traces left behind that would point to the occupant. 

Lassiter came up from the basement looking green. “Okay, O’Hara. Let’s go see our victim in the hospital.”

 

At the hospital, they showed their badges and were directed to the man rescued from the house. The presiding doctor filled them in on the damages. Aside from the damaged spinal cord (could possibly be temporary) there were three broken ribs and numerous deep cuts and burns on his torso.

“Is he conscious?”

“He is awake but we’re trying to wean him off the drugs he had been on so he is in and out with the pain. I can give you no more than ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? What kind of information can we get from him in ten minutes?”

“Carlton, if he’s going between pain and drugs, we probably won’t get much out of him no matter how long we have.”

The detectives followed the doctor into the ICU and see the man wrapped in numerous bandages, his face bruised, a long cut neatly stitched running from his right eyebrow to jaw. He turned his head so he could see them with his good eye. It was those green eyes that made it fall into place. “Oh, my God!”

“You know this guy?”

“You do, too. He came here a couple of years ago and wanted to recruit Shawn. Col. Kelly.”

“Right. The crooked lawyer.” He looked at the man on the bed. “He took a bullet for Spencer.”

The colonel motioned with his hand and Juliet went to his bedside and sat in the chair. “Colonel, you’re okay.”

“I tried to stop him. He’s coming, but I couldn’t...” His voice choked as he kept muttering over and over how someone was coming and he couldn’t stop him.

“Sshh,” she soothed. “You’ve warned us and we’ll keep an eye on the house. When you’re better, you can tell us more.”

The man gave in to his sedatives and slept. Juliet brushed his forehead before heading back to Lassiter and the doctor. “We’ll keep an eye on him and call you when there’s a change.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Lassiter handed the man his card. As they walked to the car, he played her a rare compliment. “You handled him well, O’Hara. I wonder what he went through to turn him into a gibbering fool like that.”

“I would think the physical torture played a part in it as well as being left in a room with dead bodies.” She sighed. “I wish Shawn was back.”

Lassiter groaned. “I don’t need to hear how lonely you are.”

“Carlton!” She could feel a blush coming on. “I just meant that he’d be able to get into the colonel’s mind and find out what he means. He’d be able to tell us what we’re up against.”

“Well, he’s not, so we had better find out what we can. I was solving cases long before Spencer showed up and I’ll be doing it long after he gives it up.”

Juliet didn’t think Shawn would give this up. According to both Henry and Gus, this was the longest he had ever held a job. She just had to hope that the life he had here was a stronger pull than travelling through space and time. She got into the car and had barely fastened the seatbelt before Lassiter drove back to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back inside the TARDIS, Shawn grabbed his clothes and changed out of the tuxedo. As he looked so damn good in it, he decided to keep it. Maybe he’d take Jules somewhere fancy one day and to have his own would be beyond impressive. Once dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, he made his way back to the control room. Amy was already there, back in her short skirt and long sweater. The Doctor was still in his tux though he had loosened the tie and unfastened the top button of his shirt.

“There you are! I was just discussing our next possible stop with Amy.”

They were talking about where they were going after they took him home.

“And we thought that you should get a proper trip to another planet. Amy hasn’t been to one either.”

Shawn looked between the two of them. “You’re going to take me on another trip?”

“’Course we are.” Amy smiled. “Can’t leave you after just one.”

“That is, of course, if you want to,” the Doctor added with a knowing smile.

“Hell, yeah, I want to.” He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “So, where to? Uranus?”

“You just wanted to say that, didn’t you?”

Shawn only grinned in response. “How about Vulcan?” He did that “Live Long and Prosper” thing with his hand.

“Nothing there but mercury swamps. I did help put down a rebellion when I was there.”

“No Spocks running around?” The Doctor shook his head. “How about Mars then?”

The Doctor became guarded once again. “Uh, no, not Mars. Nothing good happens there.”

_Great, I’ve done it again._

The Time Lord took a deep breath and shook it off. “There is one planet I was thinking about. I’ve been there before with…others. Saved them twice, actually.” He flicked a couple of switches and set the TARDIS on its new destination.

Not even a minute passed before it began to buck and rock like a mechanical bull. Shawn gripped the rail with one hand and reached out to Amy with the other. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her over. She transferred her hands to the rail. “What did you do?” she demanded. “What’s happening?”

“I might have an idea!” the Doctor called back over the loud machinery. “It’s happened once before!”

“What is it?”

“The TARDIS is answering a distress call only she can hear.” He looked at Shawn. “A _psychic_ distress call.”

Shawn gave a little have smile. “Is it the same as before? Can you tell if it’s the same source?”

“Not sure, but I believe so.” 

The TARDIS stilled and the Doctor checked the coordinates. “That’s interesting.”

“What?” Amy asked as she and Shawn walked over to the console.

“Where are we?” asked Shawn.

“Santa Barbara.”

“What?”

The Doctor moved the monitor so Shawn could see where they were. There was no mistaking that décor. Why were they here? Did the signal originate from here? Was his dad in danger? He ran to the TARDIS doors but stopped, hand resting above the handle. He took a deep breath and stepped out.

The house was quiet. He walked stealthily to the kitchen and thankfully saw no signs of a disturbance. “Hey, Pops! We’re back!”

Amy and the Doctor had followed him out. While the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to make a scan of the room, Amy peered out the window. “Truck’s gone. He’s not home.”

Shawn exhaled and sat down at the table. “Why did the TARDIS bring us here if no one’s home?”

“Maybe she knew it would be safe to materialize here,” said the Doctor absently. “Which is strange as she normally lands us in the middle of things.”

Shawn pulled out his phone and called his dad. “Hey!”

“Shawn? Are you back?”

“Yeah, we’re at the house.”

“That’s great! I can’t get away but tonight you’re staying for a steak dinner.”

Shawn smiled. His dad actually sounded happy he was home. “I’ll call Jules and Gus and figure out what’s what.”

“Juliet and Lassiter are working on a case but I haven’t heard from Gus in a few days.”

“Right. See you later.” He ended the call.

“How’s your dad?” Amy asked.

“Fine. I think he was surprised I called him first. He also said to hang around for dinner as he plans to grill up some steaks.”

“A good old-fashioned American cookout? Love to. Potato salad, coleslaw – maybe the kind with raisins – beans, corn…”

“Doctor, I don’t think Henry plans on feeding the whole neighborhood.”

Shawn looked at the date on the newspaper. “It’s been two weeks since we left.”

“We did say you were going to a specialist, so that works into the story,” said Amy.

“Two weeks is nothing in the relative scheme of things,” the Doctor said, his head inside the fridge. “A veritable blink of an eye compared to the millennia the universe has been around.” He closed the refrigerator door. “Your father has a bit of shopping to do for tonight.”

“Well, he likes that.” Shawn made another call. “Hey, Jules!”

“Shawn! Are you back?”

“Yeah I’m at my dad’s. I hear you’ve got a big case.”

“It started out a missing persons case and became the search for a serial killer. Are you doing anything?”

“Not at the moment.”

“I’m on my way to the hospital to see the only survivor and I want your input. I’m nearby so I’ll be right there.”

“Sure. I’ll be waiting.” He ended the call. “Um, Jules asked me to go with her on an interview involving her latest case. I don’t mean to run off and leave you, but maybe we can find out who contacted the TARDIS by looking at it from different angles.”

“Go on. Be with Juliet.” Amy smiled. “I’ll try to keep him out of trouble until we hear from you.”

“You sure?”

The Doctor waved him off as he began to examine the contents of the kitchen cabinets. “I’m rather curious about Detective O’Hara’s case as the timing can’t be coincidence.” He looked at Shawn. “You have Amy’s number?”

“Yep.” He headed for the door knowing it wouldn’t be long before Juliet arrived. Outside he took a deep breath of the salty air. _Oh, how I missed that._ He jogged to the road when he saw Juliet’s Volkswagon. The car had barely come to a stop before he had the door open and was inside. He leaned over and kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in years.

When it ended, she looked at him with a stunned smile. “Wow. How long were you gone?”

“Only a few days but I missed you.”

“Well, when this is over, we’ll have to remedy that.” She gave him a quick kiss before putting the car in gear and pulling away.

She gave him the highlights of the case. “We had been aware of the disappearances, but it wasn’t until the last that we had jurisdiction. They were all men of a similar age, build and coloring.”

“He had a type.”

“Yeah. So we got a call about bodies in a basement but there was one alive tied to a chair.”

“He was the original target. The others were taken because they looked like this guy and were killed because they weren’t.”

“That was very astute, Shawn. You didn’t even have a vision.”

 _Crap!_ “You forget, I was raised to be a detective. I didn’t need a vision for that. I bet Lassie figured it out on his own.”

She laughed. “I did, actually. So, how was your trip?”


	3. Chapter 3

Alan Kelly lay on his hospital bed watching TV. Well, it was more that the TV was on and he just happened to be looking in that direction. He was getting out of here today. Feeling was coming back in his legs even though he still couldn’t move them. He would just have to continue physical therapy.

He could easily go home and be up and literally running in less than half the time it would take here. However, if he did go, it would set all the machines off and questions would be asked. So, he stayed and suffered through it all. He had been questioned for days about everything regarding his abduction from when and where to who and why. He danced around, never telling the full truth. He couldn’t because no one aside from Shawn and Henry knew about where he really came from. And because of what he had done, it wouldn’t be long until the full story came out.

He sighed and looked at the clock. Not much longer.

There was a knock at the door and he turned his head to see Juliet. “Hey.”

He smiled. “Hey.”

“I’ve brought someone to help,” she said as she came into the room. “I hope you don’t mind.”

A figure followed her into the room and he smiled when he saw who it was. “Shawn.”

The stunned pseudo psychic walked over to the bed. “My God. Alan.”

“Juliet didn’t tell you.” Alan looked at the detective.

“I didn’t want it to influence what he saw.” She looked around. “You have everything?”

“Everything you brought from the hotel is in the bag. One of the nurses helped.”

“Probably bending over backwards to help a dashing man like yourself,” Shawn joked, now over his shock. “Eye patches add mystery.”

“Florence Nightingale wannabes. They’ll just forget me when the next ‘dashing’ crime victim comes along.”

“Then they’re not the right ones for you.” Juliet had picked up the bag.

At that point Dr. Swift arrived with a wheelchair. “Mr. Kelly, it’s time for you to leave us. I want you to keep up with your PT. Det. O’Hara has the instructions as well as the scripts for your medications.” Swift turned to Juliet. “He will be with someone who will keep him on schedule?”

“Oh, yes,” she answered. “Mr. Spencer does not take anything from anyone.”

“Man, you’re staying with Dad? And you can’t get away? You have my sympathy.”

“I take it that he’s very strict?” asked Swift.

“Very,” Juliet assured him.

“All right then. Let’s get you situated in the chair.”

Shawn and Swift helped him move to the wheelchair. This was going to take some getting used to. Swift shook his hand and told him to call if there were any questions. Shawn took charge of the chair and pushed him through the halls towards the entrance. Juliet went ahead to bring the car around.

“Dude, what are you doing here? Don’t you have somewhere more…glamorous to be?”

“What? Santa Barbara is glamorous.” He could feel Shawn’s glare. “I came here to see you. I went to Psych but neither of you were there. I then went to your dad’s thinking you might be there, but Henry said you had gone to see a specialist after some sort of near-death experience. Anyway, I decided to hang around and wait for you.”

Juliet pulled up in a green Volkswagon bug and Alan wondered how this was going to work. With a little maneuvering, Shawn got the chair close and then Alan lifted himself into the passenger seat. As Juliet helped him move his legs inside, Shawn collapsed the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. He then clambered into the back seat via the driver’s side.

“Are you sure Henry doesn’t mind putting me up?” he asked once they were on the road.

“He volunteered,” Juliet answered. “He’s even made a few makeshift ramps.”

“He _volunteered?_ You seriously have to tell me how to do that,” Shawn commented, poking his head forward.

“I’m not blood-related, plus he thinks I can take him down.” He laughed.

“Someone who can intimidate Henry Spencer who isn’t a superior officer. Your coolness quotient has just increased massively.”

“Can you?” asked Juliet, not taking her eyes from the road.

“Maybe. I’d give him the edge in cunning. As long as he thinks I can is the important part.”

They pulled into Henry’s driveway. Alan had to wait for Shawn to bring the wheelchair around. Between the three of them, he was transferred into the chair and pushed along the rough drive to the side door.

The door opened just as Juliet reached for the knob. She was enveloped in a huge hug by an affectionate red-head. “Juliet!”

“Amy!” Juliet returned the hug, seemingly puzzled by her welcome. “You’re the second person to greet me that…effusively. Your trip wasn’t that bad, was it?” she asked as they moved into the kitchen.

Alan could tell she was trying to pick her words carefully due to his presence.

“Juliet, there’s no need to be discreet here,” said a man who looked to be in his twenties and dressed like a college professor in tweed with braces and a bow-tie. “Alan and I go way back.”

“Doctor.” Alan shook the other man’s hand. He took in the changes. This incarnation was the youngest-looking yet. “It’s been awhile. I doubt I would have recognized you on the street.”

“Yes, well, clean living.”

The girl, Amy, scoffed.

“Since you have someone here to help you settle in, I’ll head back to the station. “She gave Shawn a quick kiss. “I’ll be back later for dinner.”

After she had left, Shawn pushed the wheelchair into the living room. He smiled when he saw the TARDIS. He rubbed a hand along the façade.

“Not you too?” moaned Amy.

“She and I have…an understanding.”

“It’s you!” Shawn came around in front of him. “You’re the source of the distress signal. “I should’ve realized the minute I saw you!”

“Yeah, about that. I was forced to. I tried to hold out, but it’s like my mind did it on its own.”

Amy sat on the couch. “Wait a second! You’re that time traveler. They’ve mentioned you,” she said, pointing her thumbs at Shawn and the Doctor.

The latter dropped onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. “Amy, meet Col. Alan Kelly.

Amy leaned forward and shook his hand. “And a true psychic,” she said with a look at Shawn.

“So what can you tell us about the abduction that you couldn’t tell the police?” asked the Doctor. 

“Well, they were right in the fact that the others were mistaken for me. I was taken right off the street. I can’t believe I let it happen.” Alan shook his head. “I came to in the basement tied to a chair with those poor guys on the floor. I was drugged so I never got a clear look at my captor. It made me realize that whoever it was knew about me, knew what I could do. I thought it was the Master because I couldn’t think of anyone else who knew I could contact the TARDIS. He didn’t know what I was talking about when I called him that.”

“No, not the Master. He’s…unavailable.”

Alan knew there was a story there. “No way for him to escape?”

“Not this time. Are you sure it’s not someone from your neck of the woods, as it were?”

“Very few people know about you and the TARDIS and even less know that I’m telepathic. I’ve no idea how they would have traveled back anyway. Each machine will work only for a specific person.”

“That’s a smart idea,” said Shawn. “Keeps out the riff-raff.”

“You can’t have just anyone coming back in time and possible screw things up,” added Amy.

“No, you leave it to the professionals.” The Doctor smiled. He then jumped up and strode over to the wheelchair. “C’mon, let’s get you rested before tonight. Amy, the door.”

Amy opened the door to the TARDIS and the Doctor pushed him inside. The moment he was inside, Alan got the strongest, warmest, mental hug. The TARDIS also expressed concern for his health. He assured her of his well-being, letting her know things had to progress at the rate for this time.

The Doctor wheeled him through to the sick bay and helped him onto one of the beds before running some of his own scans. “Oh, you should be fine in no time,” he commented.

“I can’t be a miracle case, Doctor. Too many questions.”

The man scoffed. “I know that. I can just help you along. The doctors probably think you have abnormally fast healing anyway. So just lay back and rest.” He checked the watch on his wrist. “We have a few hours before dinner.”

Alan wanted to argue he wasn’t tired, but it was a lost cause as he was already falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy took a detour to her room. She was going to be at a cookout in California so she was going to dress appropriately. Plus, she liked Henry and wanted to make a bit of an effort. She found a bright sundress and slipped it on. She wasn’t sure if she wanted her hair up or not so she put a matching ribbon into her pocket and grabbed a pair of sandals.

She stepped out of the TARDIS into the empty living room. She could hear Shawn, however, and followed his voice onto the porch.

“Gus, I’m sorry, okay? I know I should’ve called earlier.” He saw Amy and used his hand to mimic Gus talking. “I got a little distracted when I found out a friend had been attacked and paralyzed!” He sighed. “Sorry. Come by tonight for dinner. Dad’s doing steaks. Okay. See you, buddy.” He ended the call. “Look at you.”

Now self-conscious, Amy looked down at the dress. “You don’t think it’s too much, do you?”

“No, you look great.” He motioned for her to sit down. “What made you decide to change?”

“An American cookout. I just thought it fitting.” She felt a little unnerved as he stared at her. “What?”

“And you want to make a nice impression on my father. Why?”

“He was nice to me before and he’s accepted us despite everything. I just thought I’d make an effort.”

“He’ll appreciate it, though no flirting. You are an engaged woman. And I’m guessing the date isn’t too far off.”

 _Oh, he is good!_ She tried not to show her surprise and failed.

“When’s the wedding?”

“June 26th.”

“And when did you leave with the Doctor?”

“June 25th.”

“You ran off with the Doctor the day before your wedding?” He laughed. “That…that says a lot.”

“He promised to take me back the same day. No one will know I was gone.”

“His timing isn’t always the best. I thought I was gonna be gone a couple days and it ended up two weeks.”

“But your friends knew you would be gone and no time was actually said. Besides, the Doctor wasn’t the one in the driver’s seat.”

“True.” Shawn rubbed a hand over his face. “When I saw Alan lying in that hospital bed, it was just so wrong, you know?” He chuckled. “He put on this fake American accent because he didn’t want to appear too ‘cloak and dagger’. He took a bullet for me.”

“Wow. Sounds like a real hero.”

“He is.” It looked like there were tears in his eyes.

“We should stop talking like he’s dead. The Doctor said it won’t be long before he’s back and walking. Why don’t you tell me who knows what about who?”

Shawn just looked at her. “I’m usually at the giving end of convoluted and random sentences.”

Amy sighed. “And I thought you were smart. I’ll go slowly. What does Henry know about Alan?”

“He knows Alan’s a time traveler who’s telepathic and can ‘insert’ himself into someone else’s body.”

“What, like he possesses them?”

“No. What was the comparison he used? Oh yeah. ‘It’s like being in a cab; I can see where we’re going and feel the turns, but I’m not in the driver’s seat’.”

“What about Gus?”

“He knows about his telepathy, mind-meld thing and the teleportation.”

Amy was staggered by what this guy could do yet had stayed in hospital. “What about Juliet and Lassiter?”

“Nope. They don’t know anything about him – which is sure to change with this investigation.”

“And they know about me and the Doctor and at least Juliet and Gus seem to have handled it okay.”

“Oh, my God! I never found out how Lassie reacted to the alien thing! Do you know?”

Amy tried to remember how the head detective handled the revelation. “I didn’t see him ranting or rubbing his fingers over his lips so I think he took it okay. I mean, I never really saw him outside the police station so he might have shown something to someone else.”

“Knowing Lassie, he probably put it off until he had Chris processed and then tried to find a way to understand it logically.”

“Ah, here you are.” The Doctor came out onto the porch. “Would’ve been nice to have some notice.”

“Really couldn’t go anywhere anyway,” said Shawn. “No car.”

“Good point.” He leaned against the rail, his back to the water. “What were you talking about?”

 _He must be bored if he wants to know about what we were doing,_ Amy thought. “Shawn was just telling me about Alan and what everyone else knows about him.”

“Probably not much. He’s still sleeping, by the way. I had the TARDIS running scans to see if anything alien or anachronistic was used.”

“I don’t think this guy was into meditation.”

“That’s holistic,” Amy corrected. 

“I’ve heard it both ways,” he grinned.

Amy rolled her eyes.

“All the tests came back negative. Everything from the drugs to the bindings was of this period.”

“That doesn’t help, does it? It could be someone from this time period either acting on his own or hired by someone not of this period. Or it could be someone from the future purposely using contemporary equipment.”

“That is pretty good theorizing, Amy,” said Shawn.

“But it doesn’t help at all. It just widens the suspects.”

“It makes us realize we can’t narrow our view without proof,” the Doctor clarified. “Now we have to handle this like a regular investigation, let the Santa Barbara Police handle this as far as they’re able.”

“Just don’t say that around Lassie. He won’t take that very well.”

Amy noticed the sun was going down. “Shawn, can you show me where your father has the table settings?”

Shawn grinned. “You really do want to make an impression.” He stood and headed inside. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Soon, between the three of them, they located a cloth for the picnic table, napkins, cutlery, plates, glasses as well as the salt and pepper. She stood back, hands on hips, and examined what she had done. “Perfect. Delia Smith, eat your heart out.”

She went back into the house and found the men in the living room on the couch watching baseball. At least she guessed it was baseball. Summer in America, wasn’t that the sport of choice?

“Good to see you out of that chair, Alan.” And it was. Seeing him on the couch made her forget he couldn’t use his legs.

“Yeah, this seat is much softer.” He smiled. “Cool dress.”

“Thanks.” She brushed away imaginary wrinkles and hoped she wasn’t blushing. She turned to the kitchen when she heard the door. “Henry!” She ran to the other room.

“Amy!” He put down the groceries and gave her a hug. “You look great for having to travel with Shawn.”

“I heard that!” Shawn called from the living room.

“You were meant to,” Henry responded as he released Amy and headed to the living room. “Hello, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled. “Henry.”

“Alan, sorry you had to spend your first day out of the hospital with him.” He nods at Shawn.

“He’s barely been home three minutes and he’s picked on me twice. Are you trying for a new record?”

“Well, he does have to catch up. It’s been two weeks for him,” said the Doctor.

“Two weeks? How long was it for you?” Alan asked.

“Four days. Dude, it was so cool!”

“Shawn, could you light the grill? You can tell me what you did as I get the food ready.”

Shawn looked a little surprised at his father’s polite request. “Sure, Pops.”

While Shawn went outside, Amy went into the kitchen to start helping Henry. He made her put on a full apron so as not to ruin her dress. She couldn’t tell if he was flirting or just being polite.

The Doctor wheeled Alan over to the kitchen table and sat next to him. “What can we do?” asked Alan.

“Here.” Henry set a number of biscuit boxes, cheeses and spreads on the table along with a couple of trays.

Amy scrubbed vegetables to make a salad, enjoying the fresh variety. She looked up and saw the Doctor as he opened a box and began nibbling.

“Great!” Shawn arrived and grabbed the open box from the Doctor and took a few biscuits for himself. Henry glared at him, but before he could say anything, Shawn glanced at Alan before putting the box back on the table. “I think you’re supposed to help Alan make cheese trays.”

Amy noticed the glance Henry gave Alan and wondered what the telepath was saying.

“Shawn, tell me about your trip.”

Shawn grinned and launched into his tale, inserting his own commentary, checking with Amy and the Doctor periodically before continuing.

It wasn’t long before everything was ready and they moved to the porch with their drinks as they waited for the other guests.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn sat back and watched everyone else at the table. There was laughing and jokes and a general good time. No one talked about work. When Lassiter had first shown up, he almost couldn’t look the Doctor in the eye, but now he listened raptly to the Doctor’s stories. Gus was over with Alan, probably asking about his prescription regimen. Jules and Amy were acting like BFFs which could turn out to be rather scary. He just hoped they weren’t talking about him.

His father was actually quite the congenial host, and it wasn’t just a front since everyone present knew about their tumultuous relationship. This was very much like an extended family, including the British cousins. Speaking of which, Amy had taken on the duties of hostess and that made him smile. Maybe she never had the chance at home to do this. Even the Doctor seemed bemused by her actions if the look on his face was anything to go by.

After everyone was sate by dessert – lemon meringue and not the pineapple upside-down cake he had been hoping for – the topic of the abduction and murders was brought up.

“I think we should fill Shawn – and the Doctor and Amy – in on this case.”

“You were with then all day,” complained Lassiter. “Didn’t you tell them?”

Jules looked daggers at her partner and even Henry was a little put out by the question.

“Yes, we talked about what I could remember, and threw around a few theories, but it would be nice to fill them in on what you’ve been doing. You have been working on my case, haven’t you, Detective? If you think it’s too much, I can hire Shawn and Gus to look into it.”

Shawn grinned at the change of expression on Lassie’s face. It went from arrogant disbelief to apologetically flustered in record time. He knew that at least with them working together, the police would get most of the credit.

“Of course we’re working on it,” Lassiter defended. “It’s become top priority.”

“Tell them about it,” said Henry. “Because this is Alan, they’ll find out by other means if you don’t.”

“Most serial killers have a type they fixate on, maybe someone who once wronged them, or they’re trying to recreate something. We--” He winced slightly. “O’Hara realized that this killer was looking for someone in particular.” He looked directly at Alan. “You.”

“That’s why you weren’t killed like the others were,” Juliet continued. “He wanted something from you. At first we thought it was money because of you staying at the Harbor View.”

“Then we thought maybe he wanted you because of your ‘connections’.” Lassiter emphasized the word, just shy of using air quotes.

“But when we ran records, there was no Alan Kelly of your age, colonel or otherwise, in the British military.” 

Alan shook his head. “I think now’s the time to give you the complete story. I’ll need some physical proof as backup.” He looked to Henry.

Shawn’s dad smiled. “I think I have just the thing.” He went inside.

Juliet turned to Shawn. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“I think so, yeah, but, um, it’s not my place to say.”

“You pick now to keep your mouth shut?” questioned Lassiter.

Shawn turned to Gus. “Gus, buddy, aren’t you going to defend me?”

“Actually, I’m with Lassiter on this. Why didn’t you say something?”

As Shawn opened and closed his mouth, probably looking very fish-like, the Doctor answered for him. “It’s not his story to tell. And without seeing for yourselves, you probably wouldn’t have believed him.”

“Like believing in aliens,” stated Jules.

“Exactly.” The Doctor smiled.

Henry returned with a CD case. “Sorry it took so long. It wasn’t where it was supposed to be,” he said glaring at Shawn as he handed the piece of plastic to Alan.

Shawn shrugged. He couldn’t help it if his father hadn’t caught on to organizing albums by coolness factor.

Alan looked at the case and gave a crooked smile before handing it to Juliet. “There.” He pointed at the figure to the right in the photo.

Shawn leaned over to peek at the picture, one he’d seen a number of times before. Maybe that’s what clicked in his head last time, made him even contemplate time travel. He turned his gaze to his girlfriend. It was so cute to watch her face as she processed what she was seeing. She stared at Alan with new eyes.

Lassiter took the disk from her unresisting fingers and looked at the cover. “So, it’s your father. He was in a band in the 60s. Big whoop.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s me.”

“Yeah, right. Is this something Spencer cooked up this afternoon?”

“Carlton, it’s really him.”

“O’Hara, you can’t believe this…” He waved his arms about. “This.”

“You can always ask him to sing,” suggested the Doctor.

Alan looked at him. “What is it with you trying to get me to sing?”

The Doctor shrugged. “You have a good voice.”

Lassiter looked at him everyone and everyone looked right back at him expectantly. “Oh, come on!”

“You’ve seen aliens, so why not time travel?” asked Amy.

Shawn was enjoying Lassiter’s discomfort but didn’t want the man to have a breakdown. “Shouldn’t we just show him the TARDIS?”

“The what?”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Amy turned to Shawn. “Your phone. Show him the pictures, the video you shot.”

Shawn pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up the video of Houdini at the Palladium. “Unadulterated footage.” He put the phone in Lassiter’s hands and pressed “play”.

The head detective watched, mouth agape. “That was Houdini,” he said when the video was over. “You saw Houdini.”

“Saved his life, too,” Amy said proudly.

“So it’s all true. I wasn’t seeing things before.”

“Yes, Lassie, and no one outside this group can know.”

“Except the Chief.”

“Except the Chief,” Shawn repeated after Juliet.

“OK, now that everybody knows, shouldn’t we discuss the case?” asked Henry in his usual brusque manner.

“I think we should give Det. Lassiter time to digest what he’s learned and start again in the morning,” said the Doctor even though he glanced at Alan.

Shawn could tell the long day was starting to wear on the man. He had just gotten out of the hospital after all. “Good idea,” he agreed.

Gus was about to argue when he caught Shawn’s eye. “Yeah, I’ve got an early start tomorrow at work.” He stood and shook Henry’s hand. “Thanks for dinner, Mr. Spencer.”

“No problems, Gus.”

Lassiter stood as well, slightly bemused. “Thank you, Sp— Henry.” He shook his hand.

“You’re welcome, Lassiter.”

“Guster!” Lassiter caught up with Gus.

“I’d better go too. It was a lovely dinner, Henry. Goodnight, Alan, Amy, Doctor.”

“Let me walk you to your car.”

Shawn walked with Juliet to the street. “What a welcome,” he commented.

“Things were…quiet while you were gone.” She smiled. “Even though he won’t admit it, I think Lassiter missed you.” She opened the car door.

“And you?”

“I missed you too.” She kissed him. “Now get some sleep. I don’t even want to contemplate what kind of jet lag you’re experiencing.” She sat behind the wheel.

“I’m starting to know how Rip Van Patten felt.”

Juliet didn’t even bother to correct him and he smiled. _She’s learning._ “Goodnight, Jules.” He closed the door and watched as she drove away.

Shawn returned to the yard to find Amy helping his dad clear the table. Alan and the Doctor were gone. He asked about it.

“The Doctor took him back to the TARDIS because he was nodding off there,” answered Henry. He took a pile of plates from Amy. “Why don’t you turn in for the night? You look dead on your feet.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I think Shawn and I can manage to put away a few dishes.”

‘Can you do it without killing each other?’ her look seemed to ask. Shawn nodded and she was okay with that. “See you both in the morning, then.” With a little wave, she left them in the kitchen.

“What do you have to say now that you’ve gotten rid of all the witnesses?”

“What?” Henry seemed genuinely surprised. “You think I want to tear you down?”

“No, because in order to do that, you have to think that I’m up.”

Henry dried his hands and faced Shawn. “I do. You’ve grown these past few years, kid. Yeah, you’re still reckless and stupid, but you are helping people with your skills. And with this added dimension… I’m proud of you.”

Shawn looked around the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking to see if someone came back. I really could have used a witness for this.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Get on up to bed. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

Shawn smiled. “Thanks, Dad.” He went upstairs to his old room, changed into a spare set of clothes and fell into a deep sleep practically the moment his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn watched as the Doctor wheeled Alan down the walk. When Alan had gone rigid and stared off at nothing, he had 

wondered if bringing the man here had been such a smart idea. Thankfully, the Doctor had been able to bring him out of 

it.

“So, what are we looking for?” questioned Amy. “I mean, the police have already been over it.”

“Yeah, but we’re looking for things the police wouldn’t. If this guy was from another time, there might be something 

considered normal for now but that he would need.”

“That sounds ridiculous.” She started looking anyway.

“I may not have time travelled as much as you, but I think I’ve investigated a few more crime scenes. I’m going to check 

upstairs. Shout if you find something.”

Shawn went up the stairs and checked out each of the rooms and there was nothing to support his theory. It was as if the 

killer treated the place like a hotel. There was nothing personal; no bits of paper, magazines, even those annoying 

coupon flyers. It’s as if once he got what he wanted from Alan, he cleaned the place out. He went back downstairs to see 

Amy checking out the living room. “Anything?’ he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nothing out of place.”

Shawn stood in the middle of the room and took up his thinking pose as he brought up the file Jules had shown him 

yesterday. The house was for rent so he must have come in with the neighbors believing he was a renter. But nothing was 

legally filed, so why did the house stop showing? Could there be another victim? “Crap.”

“What?”

“I just don’t like where my train of thought went.” He told her of what he had come up with.

“Did the file say anything about the owner? Maybe they were going away or something.”

“The guy had been here a few months according to neighbors. I doubt the owner could afford to stop showing for that 

long.”

“Call Juliet,” Amy told him. “It would be better to err on the side of caution than to ignore it.”

Shawn dialed the phone. “Jules, we’re at the house now.”

“How’s Alan doing?”  
“He had an…episode in the basement, but the Doctor talked him through it. They’re outside now. Did you guys ever 

get a hold of the owner of the house? If this guy was passing himself off as a renter, the owner would still be showing, 

right?”

“Shawn, what are you saying?”

“If no one’s heard anything from the owner, there’s a good chance they’re dead too.”

He heard rustling paper as Juliet checked the file. “Here we are. Dallas Mitchell. We called regarding the property but 

got a voicemail stating he was on vacation for a few weeks.”

“And I’ve been gone two. What was the time of death on the first victim?”

“Seven weeks ago. Oh, my God, Shawn. I have to tell Lassiter and the Chief.”

“’Kay. Let me know what you find.” He ended the call.

“Nobody followed up on the owner,” Amy stated. “Isn’t that kinda shoddy work for police?”

“It’s what happens when I’m not around to keep an eye on them,” he cracked. When that didn’t elicit a smile or even a 

micro-chuckle from the red-head, he changed his tone. “Probably miscommunication or even misdirection on the part of the 

kidnapper.”

“You think that’s what happened?” Amy asked as they stepped outside.

“I think Future Guy did his homework. Only thing off was his timing.”

“Oh, I think getting Alan was part of his plan all along,” stated the Doctor, leaning against the truck. “He wouldn’t 

have planned everything out and get such a major detail wrong.”

“I’ve been trying to figure out if there’s anyway someone could’ve found out.” Alan rubbed his temples. “I can’t come up 

with one.”

Shawn walked around the front of the truck to the driver’s side. “Hey, I just had an idea.”

“Be careful. It’s in a strange place,” joked Alan.

I should use that on Lassie. Shawn ignored the jibe and continued. “You came from the future knowing everything about me. 

What if this guy is from your future?”

Alan looked at him and then at the Doctor. “Just like Jack.”

“Harkness? He’s from your future?”

“You didn’t know?” asked the Doctor.

“I knew he was from the future, just not that far.”

“Who is this character?” asked Amy as she clambered into the truck bed.

“Someone you won’t be meeting…ever,” the Doctor said protectively as he joined her.

“From what I’ve seen, Amy can hold her own against him.” Alan turned his head to look through the rear window.

“Hello? Right here. Who is this guy?”

Shawn laughed as he put the truck in gear. He did not envy that job as the Doctor tried to explain Captain Jack Harkness 

as they drove out of the city. Alan had tried in Cardiff and had come up short.

About 90 minutes later, they pulled into a parking space right by the Psych office. It might have been sooner had Shawn 

not stopped to get reacquainted with his usual haunts. He smiled when he saw the Blueberry. It was a good thing they had 

made the smoothie stop last.

“Gus, buddy!” He set the smoothie down in front of his best friend.

Gus looked up as the group entered the office. “Hey,” he greeted as he took a long sip. “Thanks. I’ve had a wildly 

productive day, landing some big clients.”

“Not as productive as ours.” Shawn sat at his desk.

“He took us around town so the Doctor could get readings,” said Amy as she dropped into one of the cushioned chairs.

“Which included every street food vendor,” the Doctor stated as he poked around. He stopped at the framed letter with the 

royal seal. “’I would like to personally thank you for assisting agents of the Crown while putting yourself at great 

personal risk’,” he read. “I’m guessing this is from Cardiff.”

Alan chuckled. “He came through.”

“How did you convince Alistair to petition the Queen for a letter?”

“It was down to Shawn. Said he needed ‘proof for bragging purposes’.”

“He must have taken a liking to you because he doesn’t do that for just anybody.”

“So what else did you do?” Gus asked, drawing the topic back to now.

“We went to the house,” Shawn answered as if it were obvious. Really, where else would they go?

Gus reacted like everyone else. “You what? Please tell me you didn’t take Alan into the basement.”

“Um, no can do.”

“Gus, I’m fine. There was a moment, but I’m good, really.”

“Got a couple leads, too.” Shawn looked at Alan. “Can you contact him?”

“I can try.” Alan closed his eyes and settled into the chair as if expecting this to take a while.

Shawn, Gus and Amy watched his still body, waiting for any movement to signal he was coming out of it. The Doctor 

stretched out in his chair. Of course, he had seen it before.

A few moments later, Alan blinked and came around. “What did he say?” Shawn demanded.

“You’ll get a chance to ask him yourself,” the telepath responded.

Alan had barely gotten the words out when there was a bright flash and minor sonic boom from the ou


	7. Chapter 7

“In here, Jack!” Alan called.

The man sauntered into the office proper still wearing his WWII gear. _He must keep the Army-Navy stores in business._ Alan saw Amy nearly melt at Jack’s matinee-idol looks.

Jack saw Alan in the wheelchair. “What the hell happened?”

“Damaged spinal cord,” Alan stated.

“He was abducted, tortured and stabbed in the back,” Shawn elaborated.

“Shawn.” Jack gave him a quick hug. He then spotted Amy. “Well, hello.” He took one of Amy’s hands and kissed it.

“Jack,” the Doctor warned.

“I’m just saying hello.”

“Yeah, well, don’t.”

Jack turned and got his first look at the Doctor. His initial impression was rather comical. “I swear, you get younger every time.” He gave the Doctor a huge hug. “Sweet little place you got here, Shawn.”

“It works for me.” Gus cleared his throat forcefully. “Yeah. Jack, this is--”

“Burton Guster.” Gus held out his hand. “Everyone calls me Gus.”

“So you’re Gus. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh?” Gus packed a lot into that one syllable, Alan noticed.

“Can somebody please tell me who this is and why he’s here?” demanded Amy.

“Amy Pond, Capt. Jack Harkness.” Alan made the introductions. “He’s from a bit further ahead in the time line than me so he might have some answers.”

“Does this have something to do with why Alan’s in a wheelchair?”

The five of them filled Jack in on what happened as well as their theory.

“We remembered you knew about me and wondered if it’s public knowledge,” Alan said.

“Well yeah. People talk about you then like people now talk about Nelson. Your tactics and strategies are taught, books written…”

“So this could be almost anyone.” Gus brought them back to the main topic.

“Not really. Not everyone has vortex manipulators. They’re only given to Time Agents.”

“There must be others like you,” said Shawn.

_Oh, Shawn, you left yourself open for that._

“There is no one like me,” Jack said with a wink.

“Oh, please.” Amy crossed her arms.

“I have to back Jack up on that claim,” the Doctor sighed. “There is no one else in the whole of space and time like Jack.”

“Um, that’s not strictly true.”

“What?” The Doctor shot out of his chair. “What did you do? How did it happen? No, don’t tell me, save it for another time. I don’t need the distraction.”

“Everything distracts you,” said Amy.

“Yes, well, I know now’s not the time.”

“So, are there any other _agents_ out there like you?” Alan questioned.

“Last I heard there were only seven left and the agency itself was shut down.”

“So there’s a pretty good chance that our culprit could be doing this on his own or for hire,” Shawn suggested.

Jack looked at Shawn. “The chances are really high, yeah.”

“Are there any you know of that, I don’t know, had an obsession with Alan?” asked the Doctor.

Alan’s thoughts took over, blocking out Jack as he talked about people who had an unhealthy obsession with him. People from his future with the ability to time travel who wanted to torture him. It made him want to re-think his actions. Had Shawn felt this freaked out when he learned about Alan coming from the future to see him? Granted, maiming and torture did not figure in his agenda.

“If this guy’s still around, do you need another hand? I don’t have anything going on at the moment."

The Doctor didn’t look pleased with the idea. Alan was feeling mischeivious. “Why not? You can be a co-worker who got here as soon as he could.” 

Jack laughed. “I can do that.”

“Fine, he’s your responsibility.” The Doctor raised his hands in dismissal.

“He’ll be my legs.” Alan grinned. “Fetch and carry.”

Gus caught Jack’s matching smile. “Do you always smile at demeaning work?”

“Don’t worry, Gus. He’ll just tell everyone he was my slave.”

Gus bristled until it hit him just what kind of slave Jack would make people think. He nodded his head as if he accepted this worldly view.

The phone rang and Gus answered. “Psych. Burt— Oh. Okay, we’ll be right there.” He replaced the phone. “It was the Chief. She wants us to come to the station.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn drove Alan and Amy while the Doctor and Jack went with Gus. He’d like to see how Gus would handle Jack’s flirting but his friend would be in Heaven if they started talking Geek.

“So, why did you want Jack to stay?” asked Amy. “The Doctor didn’t seem too pleased by it.”

“Jack can be a handful, but he is also a very loyal friend. He’s saved my life twice. As for the main reason I wanted him to stay, I just wanted to see Lassiter’s reaction.”

Shawn laughed so hard, he almost cried. “Now I want to get there first.”

He pulled the truck into the lot and was happy to not see the Echo. He rushed around and pulled the chair out from the back and got Alan situated in the chair just as the others arrived. Shawn started pushing the chair to the entrance.

“Why don’t you go ahead and get the passes?” Alan suggested when they reached the sidewalk.

“But what about--”

“It’s part of Jack’s deal. Go on.”

With a grin, Shawn rushed inside. He had signed for the passes when his entourage – posse? – arrived. Jack was on the receiving end of a few stares but Shawn wasn’t sure if it was due to his looks, the uniform, or that he was a new addition. He handed out the passes and clipped his own to his belt loop.

They headed to the Chief’s office where he could see Lassiter, Jules and his dad with her. He slipped in first. “Hey, Chief. Lovely to hear from you. I believe you know everyone.” He turned to face Lassie as Jack pushed in Alan’s chair.

“Oh, Sweet Justice, there’s another one,” he groaned. “Where the hell do you pick up these strays, Spencer?”

“Oh, sorry. Chief Karen Vick, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and Detective Juliet O’Hara, let me introduce Captain Jack Harkness.”

Jack shook the Chief’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Chief. I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“And your connection to this investigation, Captain?”

“I’m a colleague of the colonel’s. I came as soon as I heard to lend a hand in whatever way I can.”

He had really turned on the charm and the Chief seemed to be weakening.

“As I told the Col. Kelly on his first visit, you may advise and consult, but should you interfere or hinder this investigation, I’ll have you hauled into a cell so fast, your head will spin.”

“Oh, come on! You can’t be falling for this guy’s spiel because of his looks.”

 _Oh, here we go!_ Shawn grinned, knowing what was to come.

“Oh, you noticed. You’re not so bad yourself. That salt-and-pepper thing really works.”

Shawn’s grin widened as Lassie did his best impression of a guppy. This memory would be replayed for years! The Chief glared at him for questioning her and the head detective in turn glared at Jack, who didn’t even notice.

“Mr. Spencer, I called you down here because we followed up on your lead on the owner of the house. O’Hara?”

Shawn listened attentively as his girlfriend spoke. “It took some time, but we tracked him down to a hospital in Australia where he’s been in a coma as a John Doe. None of his family or friends thought anything was wrong as they continued to received emails and texts.”

“And all the communication about the house was done the same way,” commented Alan.

Juliet nodded. “It seems this is how Mitchell kept in touch whenever he was on vacation.”

“Stupid smart phones,” muttered Henry.

“Wow, you really just said that. Gus, isn’t that one of those oxy-clean things?”

“Moron, Shawn. Oxymoron,” he clarified before Shawn could go on about being insulted. “And technically…”

“Well, that was awfully convenient,” Amy said, cutting Gus off before he tried to teach them the ins and outs of grammar.

“Too convenient,” intoned Lassie.

“Lassidoodle is right.” Shawn placed a hand to his temple. “Our guy was stalking Mitchell to see if he would be the one to work with. Followed him to Australia and arranged an accident. He then started sending texts and emails saying he was going to stay a little longer and that he found someone to rent the house.”

“So Mitchell was chosen, not random,” said Amy.

“Just like Alan was,” Jack said.

“It shows that he is a planner and that leaving Col. Kelly to be found was not accidental,” stated the Chief. “Because of this, we need to be extra careful and check-in regularly. And yes, this does mean you, Mr. Spencer.”

Shawn put a hand to his chest, affronted.

“Any questions?” asked the Chief.

Shawn raised his hand. “Is it just me, or is anyone else hungry?”


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor kept to the background while they all did their police-y thing. They worked well together, as any team should. He wondered if anyone had told Chief Vick what was really going on because she made no mention at all. There hadn’t even been any strange looks, at least not the kind that said “You’re really an alien” as opposed to “What the hell are you wearing” – he got those a lot.

The briefing completed, they headed for the exit. Watching as Shawn stopped to flirt with Juliet, the Doctor almost didn’t notice when Henry fell in step beside him. “Done for the day?”

“Yeah, paperwork’s caught up.” Henry loosened his tie.

“Karen thought it better for you to keep an eye on things this way?”

Henry looked at him with a crooked smile. “Yeah. Shawn’s hard enough to control at the best of times, so all this other stuff has me a bit concerned.”

“When it counts, he can keep a level head. There’s no need to worry.”

“I’ve worried about him since he was three. I don’t think that’s ever going to stop.”

“I don’t think it should.”

Henry looked ahead to where that absurdly tall officer was helping Jack and Alan. “What do you know about this Harkness guy?”

“Jack? He traveled with me for a bit. A great guy to have on your side. The flirting is just how he is. You either ignore it or flirt back.”

“Do you know how he and Shawn met?”

“Checking up on your son, Henry? Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Like he’d tell me.”

The Doctor debated telling Henry but decided on just the basics. “I’m not sure, but I’d guess it was when he went with Alan to Cardiff. Apparently, that’s how he heard about me.”

“Cardiff, when Shawn got the letter.”

They stopped at the truck and Henry opened the driver’s side door. Amy and Alan were already inside when Shawn came running out of the building and across the car park. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s going on?”

“It’s my truck, Shawn. I’m driving.”

“But…we called same seats.”

“This is my same seat, Shawn.”

“C’mon, Shawn, there’s room in the back!” called Gus.

Shawn eyed the car before climbing into the bed of the truck. “I’ll be fine here, thanks.”

“But the Echo is a nice little car,” stated the Doctor. “It’s a lovely shade of blue.” He traced a hand along its roof.

“Thank you! Someone who finally appreciates my car.” Gus stood by the open driver’s side door. “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to get out of this suit, ASAP.” Henry started the truck.

“I guess we are, too.” Jack folded himself into the back seat of the little blue car. “Damn, this thing could be a little more dimensionally transcendental,” he muttered.

“And have people think I drive a clown car? No, thank you.” Gus pulled out after Henry.

The Doctor tried to picture them all climbing out of the Echo and wondered if that’s what it used to look like when he had traveled with a large group. His mind then began to dwell on past companions. _No time to be maudlin_ , he told himself. _Must stay in the present._

“Doctor?” asked Jack.

“What?”

“You okay? You were elsewhere.”

“Just thinking.”

“That’s a dangerous occupation.”

“More like reminiscing,” he clarified.

“Ah.”

“’Ah’? What do you mean, ‘ah’?” questioned Gus. “When ‘ah’ in said in regards to an alien, it’s not a good thing.”

“In this case, it’s an okay thing. When you’re over 900, you travel with a large group of people and meet loads more. That means a lot of goodbyes.”

“I guess I can understand that. Goodbyes are hard anyway.” Gus drove along after the truck. “Hold on, did you say 900 years?”

“Alien, Gus. Completely different physiology.”

“So, further down the line, this time with Shawn and Amy will just be a story you’ll share with someone else?”

“Memories, not stories. And I’ve fixed Shawn’s phone so he can call whenever he wants. They’re never completely forgotten.”

“Okay, then.”

The Doctor found it commendable that Gus would worry for his friend over something Shawn didn’t know. It shouldn’t be so surprising after seeing how Gus reacted when Shawn was dying or even how Shawn thought of Gus in 1920. That was a closeness that few shared.

They pulled up in front of the house and the Doctor stepped out so Jack could unfold himself from the back seat. Shawn led the parade to the kitchen door where he immediately headed to the fridge where he foraged through the leftovers. 

Amy sat at the table. “So now what? All we have is theory with nothing to go on.”

“I’ve arranged a meeting with a former colleague who should know a bit more about the agency,” said Jack. “He always liked his gossip. Shouldn’t be too long. I’ll come back here when I’m done.”

“Best use Shawn’s bedroom,” the Doctor told him. “Henry might have someone over.”

“Gus and I will go back to the office and see what we can find out what Mitchell did before he left and maybe get his stalker on camera.”

“You made me drive all the way over here when we could have gone to the office? You are sitting in the back seat whether you have to or not!”

“But, Gus, we don’t have any potato salad!” he declared around a mouthful.

“I need to run the information from the sonic through the TARDIS and see what I come up with.”

“I’ve got some jobs around the house that need doing, so I’ll be here is we need to coordinate movements,” said Henry as he took a bottle of beer from the fridge.

“In other words, a nap.”

“Shawn, I will not be taking a nap!” Henry was indignant.

“You may not mean to, but you will.”

“At least I don’t schedule one into my workday.”

“Oh, a nap sounds good,” declared Amy. “Maybe I could get some sun this time.”

“There’s a lounge chair in the garage,” Henry told her.

“Great. What about you, Alan?”

“A nap outside sounds wonderful.” He faced the Doctor. “And you’re not going to talk me out of it.”

“Wasn’t planning to. Just…” He patted his pockets until he found what he wanted. He handed the two pills to Alan. “Take these. You shouldn’t need to be hooked up anymore.”

Alan took the tablets. “You had these in your pocket? You were expecting this?”

“Well, it was more in case we didn’t get back to the TARDIS. The fact that you wouldn’t want to was always a possibility.”

“Because we’re splitting up, I want us to keep in touch at regular intervals or if anything suspicious occurs.” Henry reiterated Chief Vick’s rules.

“Present phones,” the Doctor announced.

Everyone fumbled for their mobiles and held them out. The Doctor then used the sonic. “You now have everyone’s mobile number.” He slipped the device into his pocket.

“What about you?” questioned Gus. “Do you even own a cell phone?”

“I did once. Don’t know what happened to it in the remodel. There is one in the TARDIS, however. Amy can give you the number.” He headed for the TARDIS.

“I don’t know it!” Amy called after him.

The Doctor released a put-upon sigh before giving them the number. “The direst of emergencies. I’m not a taxi service.” 

“Why is everybody looking at me?” the Doctor heard Shawn cry out behind him.

 _Yes, this will certainly be an interesting memory,_ he thought as he entered the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Alan laughed at the way everyone was fussing over him. “Guys, I’m not completely helpless,” he said after Gus asked for the third time if he had everything he needed. “Now get going before I decide to fling you across Henry’s yard.”

That got them moving.

Fifteen minutes into their sun time, Alan could tell without opening his eyes that Amy had a question. “What do you want to know?”

“Could you have done it? Could you have flung them across the yard?”

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe not all at the same time, but it sounded good.”

“It did. I believed you.”

Alan knew he dozed off a couple of times only to wake when Henry came to check on them. He woke immediately the third time upon feeling a concentrated blast of cold air on his side. It was then he saw his former captor advancing towards him. He sent out an immediate 911 message to everyone. Determined, Alan flung himself to the ground and dragged himself over to Amy.

“Alan, what’s going--” She then saw the man coming towards them with a gun. “Oh, no you don’t!” She reached around for something to slow him down. There wasn’t much.

“This would’ve been easier on us all if you had just stayed asleep.”

Alan looked back to the house. Henry and the Doctor should have been out by now.

The other man followed Alan’s gaze. “Don’t expect any help from that quarter, I stopped in there first.”

He turned back and Amy squirted sunscreen in his face. He swore as it hit his eyes and she took off, running for the road.

Alan saw her hesitate at the gate, so he gathered himself and, with a prayer his legs would cooperate he launched himself into a tackle and knocked their assailant to the ground. Unfortunately, he ended up on his back, vulnerable and spent. At least he didn’t see Amy.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Colonel.”

Alan felt the hypodermic puncture the skin of his arm and it wasn’t long before the drug was coursing through his system. At least he doesn’t have Amy.

****************************

Juliet was at her desk updating Alan’s file when she heard the man’s voice in her head as clear as day. [He’s here at Henry’s coming after me and Amy. I’ll do what I can to stall.]

She looked over at Lassiter to deliver the message but his face told her there was no need.

The Chief’s door opened. “Lassiter, O’Hara, go!”

Juliet grabbed her purse and hurried after her partner as his long strides already had him halfway to the door.

**************************

Shawn slipped out of his chair and landed on his butt on the floor with yelp. He had had Alan communicate with him before, but this was a shout. He grabbed the keys and tossed them at a stunned Gus. “C’mon, Gus, we have to be heroes!” His best friend was still sitting in his chair, near catatonic. “Gus, let’s go!” he said a little louder. When that tactic didn’t work, he walked over and used the one argument he knew would work. “Gus, Amy’s in trouble and we have to go save her.”

Gus blinked a couple of times before standing and grabbing the keys angrily. “Let’s go get the son of a bitch!” He stormed out of the office.

With a quick smile, Shawn rushed out after him.

**************************

Jack had finally gotten a name from John when Alan’s message came through. “Gotta go.”

“What? No time to chat? Just business and go? I feel so cheap.”

Jack sighed. “Look, I really don’t have time now. I’ll call when this crisis is over and we’ll have drinks.”

“What could possibly be more important?”

Maybe I shouldn’t have presented it as hypothetical. “Saving Alan Kelly.” Jack got a glimpse of John’s stunned face before teleporting away.

***********************

The Doctor ran for the door, Amy first and foremost in his mind. If anything were to happen to her… He opened the door only to find furniture blocking his way. This rogue time agent had known to slow down the cavalry first.

He hurried back to the console and set new coordinates. The ship materialized in the yard and the Doctor opened the door in time to see the agent teleport away with two unconscious figures. He slammed his hand against the side of the TARDIS in frustration. He had been so close. Amy was gone.

******************************

Henry sat bolt upright at Alan’s message. Crap, I fell asleep! Shawn’ll never let me hear the end of it. He grabbed his gun from the drawer of the nightstand and inserted the clip as he strode to the bedroom door. The door that was locked from the outside. He tried to break it open with his shoulder but the thing was too stubborn.

He pulled out his cell as he walked over to the window from where he saw Alan tackle the guy. “Shawn, you’d better get your ass over here,” he said when his son picked up. “I can see…” The TARDIS appeared and Henry held his breath.

“Dad! Dad, what the hell’s going on?” Shawn yelled in his ear.

“He’s got them both.”

*****************************

Alan woke up horizontal this time. He tested his limbs. They moved freely so he wasn’t tied down. For some reason that made him more nervous. He then looked around. It wasn’t a basement at least. Not a warehouse – it didn’t have that industrial feel. Maybe it was just an abandoned building. In the present economy, that wasn’t a far-fetched idea. There was a window but it was too high to get a decent view. He tentatively tried to reach out with his mind, but there was nothing. His kidnapper was using a jamming signal. Well, that explains the no drugs and no ties.

It didn’t take long for his keeper to come and gloat. “Stand back against the far wall,” came the muffled instruction. The door opened as soon as he did so and Alan got his first good look at his captor.

He was right around six-foot with coloring that would have people in this day and age categorize him as Mediterrenean. He was clean-shaven, no piercings, scars or tattoos – nothing to make him stand out.

“How does it feel to stand upright again?” Alan lunged, wanting to wipe the smug look off the guy’s face. “Ah, ah, ah.” He wagged his finger. “No rash moves, Colonel.”

He pushed a few buttons on his wristband and a hologram of Amy appeared. She was sleeping on a bed and had no marks or bruises that he could see. “What are you doing with her? You have me, let Amy go.”

The man’s laugh sent chills down Alan’s spine. “Someone’s ego needs a little pruning. She’s the one I wanted, not you.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Look, there’s Jules and Lassie!” Shawn pointed out the detective’s car as it pulled onto the street ahead of them.

“Alan must’ve called everyone.”

Shawn’s phone rang. “Dad?”

“Shawn, you’d better get your ass over here. I can see…”

“Dad! Dad, what the hell’s going on?”

“He’s got them both.”

“What? You just let that happen?”

“I’m locked in my room, Shawn!”

Shawn couldn’t help it, he snickered. “You were asleep, weren’t you?”

“Now is not the time to lay blame,” his father deflected.

“Fine. We’ll be there in a couple minutes. We’re following Lassie and he’s got the siren going.”

“What happened?” Gus pestered.

“Are you okay?” He ignored Gus.

“Yeah, just a little embarrassed.”

“Maybe he gassed you, put you out so he could lock the door.”

“You’re making excuses for me?”

Shawn couldn’t believe it himself. Normally, he’d be ragging on his dad for sleeping. “You don’t fall asleep on guard duty. And even if you did, the slightest sound would wake you.”

“Thanks, kid. I hear the sirens now.”

“’Kay, Dad.” Shawn ended the call.

“Shawn, what happened? You were being nice to your dad.”

“The kidnapper has Alan and Amy. He saw it happen.”

“Damn.”

Shawn didn’t wait for Gus to shut off the engine before he was out of the car and running for the yard. He stopped when he saw the Doctor sitting on one of the lawn chairs.

“Jack’s getting him,” the alien told him.

“Getting who?” demanded Lassiter.

“The kidnapper locked Henry in his room,” the Doctor supplied.

“His name’s James Hoffman,” said Jack as he and Henry arrived on the scene. “He used a little sleeping gas to put him under.”

“Henry, are you okay?” asked Jules.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Juliet. Just angry that the bastard invaded my house.” He put a reassuring hand on Shawn’s shoulder. “He took two people under my protection and I want him to go down.”

“Okay, let’s go inside and, Henry, you can tell us everything you saw. We’ve got an eyewitness now.” Lassiter was back in familiar territory. “And what the hell is that thing in the yard?”

“That ‘thing’, as you so crudely put it, is my ship.” 

“This is your ship?” Lassiter looked at it disdainfully. “Looks more like something from _____.”

“You’ll just have to see for yourself.” Gus entered the TARDIS.”

Shawn wanted to see the detective’s face when he first saw the TARDIS so he followed his friend and took up position on the steps. Jules and Jack came in next followed by the Doctor. That meant that Lassiter was out there with his dad.

After a couple moments, Lassiter stumbled into the TARDIS. Henry followed with a smirk. Lassiter turned to yell at Henry and finally became aware of his surroundings. “Sweet Justice! It’s bigger on the inside!”

The Doctor’s grin matched Shawn’s. “I never tire of that.”

Juliet guided a dazed Lassiter to the seat up by the console. “Now we’ve got to find…” She looked to Jack.

“James.”

“We have to find James before he kills Alan or hurts Amy,” she finished.

“He’s not going to kill him.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion, Spencer?” growled Lassiter.

“Because he didn’t kill him the first time.”

“He had a real heavy-duty case of hero worship,” said Jack as he worked around the Doctor to initiate a scan.

“No matter whether he’s going to kill Alan or not, we still need a location to stop him.”

Shawn looked at his dad. “Thank you. Gus and I found another reason Mitchell was chosen.”

“That wasn’t his only property,” Gus inserted. “Some he rented and some he flipped. We were going through them when we got the message.”

Shawn’s mind flashed on the properties. There was one in particular that seemed to match the criteria for a kidnapper. He put a hand to his head. “I’m getting an address. It’s a tree, I think, but I’m also getting Cruella.”

“What? How can that be right?” questioned Lassiter.

“It always needs interpretation,” said Jules. “You should know by now.” She looked back to Shawn. “Though, I will say this seems a little confusing.”

“Cruella liked black and white,” stated Henry.

“Birch Street!” shouted Gus. “He had a place on Birch.”

Shawn opened his eyes, the “vision” over. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Okay, I can confirm Birch Street,” said Jack. “I’ve got a reading on another vortex manipulator.”

The Doctor moved around the console in the sequence that put the TARDIS in motion. It was a smooth dematerialization – for a change – and none of the Santa Barbara crew realized they were moving. It could have been the “discussion” his father and Lassie were having about how best to approach the situation. Shawn walked over to the door, ready to be the first one out.

“Spencer, what the hell do you think you’re you doing?” demanded Lassiter.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything. James doesn’t want to kill either of them, but seeing you with a gun just might push him over the edge.”

“Shawn’s right,” the Doctor agreed. “We don’t need to add to an already tense situation.”

“Fine, but I’m in there in five. This has got to be one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done,” the detective said begrudgingly.

“This doesn’t even break the Top Twenty.” He looked to Gus for confirmation.

“To be fair, he hasn’t known you very long.”

“Thank God,” Lassiter muttered.

“We’re there,” the Doctor informed them.

“Hey, Shawn!” Jack called from the console. “Just a heads-up. He knows about you, too.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“Be careful.” Jules kissed him on the cheek.

“You know me.” Shawn grinned and opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Alan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This guy wanted Amy? Not him, not the Doctor – not even Shawn – but Amy. There had to be something in her future that he was trying to stop. Whatever it was and for whatever reason, he wanted Alan to witness it.

“What does the Agency want with Amy?” he decided to bluff.

“Oh, the Agency has no part in this, though it should have been a sanctioned mission months ago when word came down at her trial.”

It took Alan a moment to realize the kidnapper was talking months in his time. Did he mean Amy was put on trial? What for?

“She said he had been the best man she had ever known, yet she still killed him. This will prevent that and the universe will never lose its greatest champion.”

“No.” Alan fell onto the bed. “He can’t…”

“There were witnesses. You see now why I have to do this.”

“But why not say something, warn them?”

“And you call yourself a time traveler,” he scoffed. “If I tell those involved, their reactions will change how things progress.”

“Like hurting Amy now won’t do just that. You don’t mind changing time if it’s something you’ve control over, otherwise it’s wrong. If his death was a fixed point – which, by his very nature, I say it is – he’d let it happen knowing it won’t change. If you do something now to stop Amy, the universe will just find another way.”

“You think Amy kills him? Oh, no. You see, I’ve got her on a course of drugs that will render her infertile, preventing the birth of her daughter who will be the one to pull the trigger.” He moved for the door. “It’s been lovely chatting with you. Don’t worry, I’ll let you see her once we reach the point where the treatment is irreversible.” He shut and locked the door behind him.  
 _Oh, thank God, it’s reversible. Her daughter kills the Doctor? I don’t even want to go there._ He looked around for something to open the door. Barring that, something to bypass the wires. His kidnapper had thought ahead for there was nothing sharp and nothing that could be broken off. He leaned back against the wall and started going through his options.

That’s when he heard it. When the wind started picking up, he pulled his legs up onto the bed, not sure of where the TARDIS would materialize. When she was solid, the door opened and Shawn stepped out.

“Hurray for the cavalry!” Alan stood and hurried over.

“Dude, you’re walking!”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t mobile enough to stop this.”

“You look better than we thought you would,” commented Henry as the others stood in the TARDIS entrance.

“I wasn’t his prime target.”

“Amy?” The combination of guilt and anger that passed across the Doctor’s face made Alan glad he was not the cause.

“Why would he want Amy?” asked Juliet.

“He’s convinced that one of her descendants is going to do something truly evil so he wants to prevent that.”

“But wouldn’t that just screw up timelines and stuff?” asked Shawn. “What about the things her family would do before getting to that one?” The others looked at him. “C’mon, I watched Time Cop.”

“There are some things that are fixed points and won’t change no matter what he tries,” said the Doctor as he pushed his way through them to use the sonic screwdriver on the door.

“Kay sara sara,” Shawn said as he followed the Doctor and Alan.

“Que sera sera, Shawn,” corrected Henry out of habit.

“Whatever. If it’s gonna happen, it’s gonna happen. What is happening to her anyway?”

“I’m not sure, but at this point it’s reversible. He was going to bring me to her once it was past that point.”

Jack swore. “We’ve got to get to her quickly.”

“You know what he’s doing, don’t you?” questioned Juliet.

“Yeah. It’s a course of drugs that will render her infertile.”

Juliet gasped, a hand over her mouth.

“Stuff like that, it’s inhumane.” Gus was disgusted.

“Keep your voice down, Guster,” hissed Lassiter. “This nut job could still be around.”

“Oh, he most definitely is,” said the Doctor casually. “He knows we’re here and won’t leave without Amy, so that’s where he is.”

“Alan, can’t you just, you know.” Shawn motioned “poof” with his hands.

“Probably not the smartest move, sending him in there,” Henry replied.

“If she’s conscious, I might be able to contact her telepathically.” He concentrated his thoughts on Amy and soon connected with her. [Amy? It’s Alan. Are you okay]

[Sleepy.]

Alan knew it was the drugs. [I know you are, sweetheart, but I need you to tell me if you’re alone. Can you do that for me?] 

There was a pause as Amy did as he asked. [Alone now.]

[He comes to check on you?] Okay, that changes things. [Amy, I’m going to need you to do me another favor. When we’re done talking, I want you to count to ten and then start looking around the room. Okay?]

[Yeah.]

[Start…now.]

Alan projected himself into Amy and looked through her eyes as she scanned the room. It seemed more like a glorified closet or changing room. There were no windows and only one door. That meant they had to go past his abductor. He returned to his body to tell the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn and Gus fell to the middle of the pack where they were surrounded by those with guns. When Alan volunteered to contact Amy, Shawn thought it would be a neat chance to observe what happened. He was disappointed when Alan continued on, swatting Shawn out of the way as he tried to watch his face.

When he suddenly stopped, Jack came up from where he had been covering their rear – though, with Jack, he was probably checking them out, too – to stand beside him.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jack answered. “He’s just not home at the moment.”

“Oh, okay.” Gus acted like this was nothing new.

Shawn turned to Gus. “Dude, how is this okay? This is so cool!”

“We’ve seen him do it before,” his father replied.

“Where was I?” How had he missed out on something so amazing?

“It was your mind he went into.”

“He should get a medal for that,” commented Lassiter.

“He’s a very highly-decorated soldier in his own time,” the Doctor informed them.

With a sudden gasp, Alan was back with them, “Houston, we have a problem.” Jack and Juliet guided him to a chair. “We have to get past him to reach Amy.”

“Can’t you just pop up there and get her?”

“Shawn, there’s no way Alan can do that,” Juliet stated. “Look how much this has taken out of him.”

She did have a point. Alan looked drained.

“I can get you up there fast,” Jack volunteered. “He knows me and shouldn’t hurt me. The rest of you can come up once he concentrates on me.”

To stave off the argument that was about to start, the Doctor took charge. “I’ll go with Jack. Henry, Carlton and Juliet will enter the room as soon as it’s safe for Amy. Shawn and Gus wait with Alan.”

Shawn was about to argue, but noticed Gus visibly relax. He settled for a pout.

Jack and the Doctor popped off and the members of the SBPD cautiously climbed the stairs, but not before Lassiter handed one of his backup weapons to Alan “just in case”. Shawn watched them the whole way as Gus held a bit of a one-sided conversation with Alan. _If I time it just right, I’ll be up there before they notice and try to send me back._ He edged closer to the foot of the stairs.

“Don’t you dare, Shawn. The Doctor told us to stay here.”

“No, he didn’t. He said ‘wait’, which I’ve done.”

“Alan, help me out here.” Gus looked at the military man.

“Shawn.” Alan held out Lassiter’s gun. “Don’t shoot anyone you’re not supposed to.”

With a nod, Shawn headed upstairs. He waited until he saw his dad, Jules and Lassie enter the room before going down the hall where he waited out of sight. The tableau in front of him was…interesting. Hoffman was in the center of the room, his attention on the Doctor and Jack, as was the plan. He didn’t know what they were talking about but they were projecting calm and relaxed. Behind Hoffman, Jules and Lassie had their guns aimed his way, should he make a move that didn’t meet with their approval. But where was his dad? It was at that moment that he came out of the far room carrying Amy protectively. Shawn hadn’t felt this proud of his dad since he was a kid.

Hoffman went nuts when he saw Amy, ranting about the future. He lunged, only to stop at the sight of guns aimed at him. Lassiter and Jules couldn’t make the shot for fear of hitting Jack or the Doctor. Shawn, however, had a clear shot and hit the man, knocking him back a few steps.

Jack looked at him with a smile. “Nice shootin’.”

“I thought you were with Alan,” said the Doctor.

“You told me to wait, so I waited.”

Jules put handcuffs on Hoffman, who was muttering something about timelines. “Shawn, that was amazing. How did you…”

“Raised by a cop and you didn’t think I could shoot?

“Not well.” Lassiter grabbed Hoffman by the arm. “Where’d you get the gun?”

“It’s yours.”

Lassiter sputtered incoherently.

“Despite her looks, this girl is no lightweight,” Henry said as he adjusted his grip.

“She’s certainly no pushover,” agreed the Doctor.

“Dad, let me--” Shawn made to take Amy and relieve his father.

“I’ve got her. It’s just not time for an ice cream social.” He started for the stairs.

“Ooh, if we’re being ice cream, I’m Rocky Road!” Lassiter just ignored him and pushed past with Hoffman. Jules followed, covering her partner. “Jules, you’d be either Strawberry Shortcake or Pink Bubblegum.”

“C’mon, Shawn.” The Doctor put a guiding hand on Shawn’s shoulder.

Shawn let himself be guided downstairs as he was lost in thought. _OK, Lassie would be Rum Raisin, ‘cause, really, who likes that? Dad… Dad would be either Phish Food or Cherry Garcia. Amy is Raspberry Ripple just to hear her say it with that cute accent. Jack would be Mint Chocolate Chip – the green kind – and Alan would be Neapolitan. The Doctor would be Vanilla Fudge Swirl – apparently harmless on the outside with something dark churning underneath. Gus would be chocolate chip cookie dough, without a doubt. Damn, now I want a sundae!_


	14. Chapter 14

Alan stood when he heard the gunshot. Gus wanted to run up to find out what was happening. Alan put a hand on his arm. “It’s all right.”

“How can you be sure?”

“There was just the one. If it had been the kidnapper--”

“Hoffman,” Gus supplied.

“If it had been Hoffman, don’t you think any of the four armed people would have returned fire?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Gus relaxed but kept his eye on the stairs.

It wasn’t long before the group came down. Henry carrying an unconscious Amy was first. Lassiter and Juliet with Hoffman between them came next and then Shawn, Jack and the Doctor.

“Is she…” breathed Gus.

“She will be fine once we get her to the TARDIS and get those drugs from her system,” said the Doctor as he moved forward.

“O’Hara and I will call for a patrol car to come pick up this scumbag.”

“Why not take him by TARDIS?” questioned the Doctor.

“We won’t have to worry about the paperwork this way,” Juliet answered as she made the call to the station.

Hoffman just stared at Alan with condemnation in his eyes. It was a little childish, but he wanted to witness him being put in the back of a squad car. “I’ll stay with Jules and Lassiter,” he stated.

“We’ve got to get you back to the infirmary,” said Jack.

“They came out here because I was abducted. It would appear odd if they arrested the culprit without the victim.”

“This way we can get him for the murders while keeping Amy out of it,” Jules said.

“Sounds reasonable.”

“I’ll stay, too,” Shawn piped up.

“No, you will not,” stated Lassiter.

“As you’re working on one of my tips, I have to be here.”

“You’d be here even if it weren’t one of your tips.” Lassiter groaned when he realized what he had said. “Fine, but you don’t touch any part of the crime scene. Got it?”

The Doctor, Jack, Gus and Henry with Amy left for the TARDIS. Lassiter found the small front room the easiest to keep secure, so he handcuffed Hoffman to the radiator.

“You’re condemning your friend to death,” Hoffman argued. “We stop this now and no one has to die.”

“What about the men you killed trying to find Alan?” asked Juliet. “Did they deserve to die?”

“They were collateral damage.”

Alan had to restrain himself from throttling the guy. He was already feeling guilty enough over those deaths, he didn’t need to hear them treated so cavalierly.

They heard the sirens and Lassiter unlocked the cuff from the radiator as Juliet went outside. As the detective and prisoner walked past, Alan reached out a hand to stop them. He smirked when Hoffman flinched. “One more thing.” He held his hand out, palm up.

“I don’t have anything of yours.”

“Really? You’re lying to a telepath?”

Hoffman decided to take that as a challenge and not a threat. “Go on, let’s see.”

Alan looked to Lassiter to see if they had the time and the detective nodded. Okay, he’ll have it on him, but not the wrist, too easy. Pocket? Maybe. Ah! He bent over and pulled up the left leg of Hoffman’s trousers. There was his machine strapped to the lower leg. “I’ll take that if you don’t mind.” He reached forward to unbuckle it.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Lassiter. “That’s yours?”

“Yeah.”

“Leave it. It ties him to you.”

“Lassie, we found him locked up in a house occupied by the prisoner. I don’t think any further evidence is needed.”

“Still, it should go through evidence.” He looked at Alan. “It’s not dangerous, is it?”

“No. It won’t work unless I’m wearing it.”

“Okay, that settles it. We’ll set it aside for when you come to the station to give your statement.” Lassiter pulled Hoffman from the room and outside.

Alan started to follow but Shawn stopped him. “How would we explain you can walk when you were in a wheelchair this morning? Look, I’ll go out, make a few witty remarks and make sure Hoffman hits his head getting into the car.” With a grin, Shawn ran out after Lassiter.

Alan stayed by the window and watched as Shawn put on his act for the officers. Lassiter looked ready to kill while Juliet just nodded tolerantly. He couldn’t help but laugh. Leave it to Shawn. It looked like Lassiter might let Hoffman whack his head without any coaching.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy woke up slowly and felt a little disoriented. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the TARDIS infirmary and not her own room. She really didn’t remember much about her abduction except for needles. She shuddered.

“Amy?” An older voice filled with concern. A hand gripped hers.

She turned her head and saw Henry looking at her. “Henry?” she tried to sit up but she was too weak and Henry had to help her. “What’s going on? Where is everyone?”

“Lassiter and Juliet are waiting for a patrol car to take Hoffman away. Alan had to see him carried off. And Shawn, well, Shawn feels it will lend credence if he’s there acting like an idiot. Jack and Gus are working on cleaning out the room where you were kept so there’ll be no trace.”

“I bet that hurts you to say that.”

“It does, but it keeps you out of everything.”

“So you got stuck here watching over me.”

“I volunteered.”

Amy had a flash of memory. “You’re the one who carried me out of the room.” She was overcome with emotion at the thought of this older man - one she’s known barely over a week – had carried her that distance and most likely without complaint. Rory began to complain the moment he picked her up.

Henry had the grace to look embarrassed. “You remember that?”

_Amy was lying in the small bed in a cramped room with God only knew what drugs running through the IV. She heard the muffled voices from the outer room and she recognized the Doctor and Jack. She tried to call out, but was too weak. When the door started to open, she pulled back, trying to make herself small._

_“Amy?” The voice was soft, tentative._

_She looked up and saw Henry and started to cry._

_“C’mon, no tears.” He removed the IV from her arm and she barely felt a thing. “Can you walk?”_

_Amy shook her head, which caused her some pain. She could barely sit up, let alone walk._

_“Okay, then.” He put one arm under her legs and the other at her back before gently lifting her._

_Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She couldn’t remember feeling this safe and secure since her father used to carry her upstairs to bed when she was a child. She let go of consciousness._

“Just vaguely,” she told Henry. “I only remember your face. Everything’s still a little foggy.” She yawned.

Henry smiled. “Why don’t you get some rest? We should have some more info when you wake up.”

She snuggled back into the pillows and closed her eyes. “Thank you, Henry.”

“Sleep well, kiddo.”

*****************

Amy woke to see Juliet in the chair previously occupied by Henry. “Hey.”

“Amy.” She stood and dropped her magazine to the seat. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than before.” Her stomach rumbled. “And hungry.”

“The Doctor said if you were ready, you could get up.”

“Why isn’t he here?”

“He kept checking in on you, but he couldn’t stay put.”

Amy chuckled as she tried to picture the Time Lord attempting patience. She rested an arm on Juliet’s. “Can you take me to my room so I can get a change of clothes?”

“Sure.”

They walked along slowly and it didn’t take long for Juliet to start with the questions. “Amy, what do you remember of your abduction?”

“I remember when he took us. I remember being hooked up to the IV drops in that tiny, little room and not much else until I heard Alan in my head and Henry came into the room. Why?”

“I was wondering if he said anything to you about why he took you.”

They reached her room and Amy motioned for the chair. Juliet eased her down. “I don’t remember anything of what he said – he kept me well-drugged – but I do know that he felt really strongly about it to the point of being loony.”

Juliet was going through her wardrobe to find a comfortable outfit. “Jack said Hoffman was a bit obsessed.”

“You know why, don’t you?” Amy noticed Juliet pause. “You know what he did as well.”

Juliet sat on the edge of the bed and set the clothes down next to her. “He, um, told Alan that one of your descendants was going to do something truly horrible and he wanted to prevent that from ever happening.”

“There’s no way to do that without killing me, unless… Oh, my God!” She wrapped her arms about her stomach. The only other way was to stop her from having children altogether.

Juliet knelt in front of her. “Jack knew what drugs were used and the Doctor was able to flush them from your system. He said you’re fine.” She gave a small smile.

“Why isn’t he here? Thought I’d break into tears?”

“No. He wanted to be the one to tell you, but I insisted that I be the one. I thought another woman might make you a bit more comfortable. If I overstepped, I’m sorry.”

Amy wiped her cheeks. “No, I’m glad it was you. The Doctor would have begun to talk all clinical, you know? With the guys, there’d be just a lot of awkward silence after the initial small talk.”

“Henry said you could use the master bath if you wanted. He’d keep everyone away so you wouldn’t have to face them ‘til you’re ready.”

“Does he have a bath?”

“I’m not sure, but I believe he does.” Juliet smiled.

“Okay.”

“Okay. Let me call Henry.”

As Juliet made the call, Amy sat in the chair staring at the mark on her hand from the needle. She still found it hard to grasp that her kidnapper went after her for something her too-many-greats-to-count-grandchild would do in 3000 years.

“Ready?”

Amy looked up at Juliet. “No one’ll be around?”

“Henry decided now’s a good time to take Alan to the station. Naturally, the others want to go as well.”

Amy and Juliet slowly made their way through the TARDIS and then up the stairs to Henry’s master bath. Juliet started the water and checked the temperature before putting on some bubble bath. “That should be okay. I’ll be downstairs if you want me.” She headed for the door.

“Thank you, Juliet.”

With a smile, Juliet left, closing the door behind her. 

After a moment, Amy sighed and stripped out of her clothes. She then stepped into the bath and lay down, submerging herself up to her neck. Alone and vulnerable, she began to sob.


	16. Chapter 16

Shawn knew something was up when his dad announced it was time to take Alan to the station so he could give his statement. Yeah, he’d just gotten a phone call, but the timing was a bit fishy. He eyed the room warily. Damn this place is getting to me. “You don’t need me. I’ll just hang here.”

“And give up an opportunity to rag on Lassiter?” asked Henry.

“Besides, you’re my wingman,” added Alan. “I need you for support, buddy.”

With the Doctor, Jack and his father, Shawn didn’t think support was lacking. However, as Alan had come to Santa Barbara to see him, it was only fitting that he be present. Plus, he really had to get away from the staring fish eyes. “Okay, I’ll call Gus so he knows where to find us when his route is done.”

Shawn dialed his best friend as he walked out to the truck. “Dude, just to let you know, we’re going to the station so Alan can give his statement. Anything different, I’ll let you know.” He ended the call. That had to be one of the most straightforward voicemails he’d ever left Gus.

He clambered into the bed of the pickup and tried to make himself comfortable before Jack and the Doctor joined him. He smiled at the memory of the Doctor during the ride yesterday. He’d never seen anyone that excited about riding in a bone-rattler outside a retriever.

The rest of them came out, took their spots and they headed for the station.

Alan was greeted with a standing ovation as they made their way into the Chief’s office. Lassie was already there. As Alan made his way to a chair, the Chief came around to shake his hand.

“You have my sincerest apologies, colonel. That such a thing should happen once is bad enough, but…”

“We all let our guard down, Chief. How were we to know he’d come for me again?”

“You were his obsession. We should have expected it and not have left you alone.”

“Mr. Spencer – Shawn, did you have a vision regarding this?”

“No, not about that, which is one of the reasons it happened.”

“Without Guster around, we have no idea what you’re saying,” complained Lassiter.

“If I may.” The Doctor pulled away from the wall he had been leaning against. “We all should have seen this coming. We all know Alan was taken primarily as bait to bring the TARDIS here to Santa Barbara. However, because of his obsession, we should have realized he wasn’t done.”

“Thank you. See, the thing is, he wanted to prove he was the best and what’s the quickest way to do that?”

“Defeat the champion,” said his dad. “But how do you challenge in time travel?”

“By making time work for you,” said Jack.

“He would do something no one else would dare and get away with it,” Alan said slowly. “Proving he was the traveler with the better understanding, thus becoming #1 in his mind.”

“I really have to stop doing this with people ‘in the know’,” Shawn muttered.

“How is Miss Pond?” asked the Chief.

“On the road to recovery,” the Doctor replied. “Thanks to Jack, we were able to counteract the drugs. Which were fascinating compounds, by the way. The bonding agents were--”

“She’s with Juliet,” Henry said, cutting him off. “She wanted a bath, so we came here. Didn’t think she’d want to face any males at the moment.”

“Maybe I should take her home so she can see Rory.”

“’Rory’?” questioned Lassie with a raised eyebrow.

“Her fiancé,” Shawn answered. “Like you have a usual name Carlton.”

Lassiter snarled and was about to say something he probably thought scathing when there was a knock on the door and Gus popped his head in.

“Dude, c’mon in, join the pow-wow.”

“Mr. Spencer, need I remind you, this is my office.”

“Sorry, Chief.”

She waved Gus in anyway.

“What did I miss? How’s Amy?”

“She’s fine. We were just tossing about theories for Hoffman’s fixation on Alan.”

“The question now is what do we do with Hoffman? We have our killer, but I have the feeling that nothing will keep him here to stand trial.” There was another knock on the door before it opened and the Chief threw up her hands in aggravation.

Buzz stood in the doorway. “Chief, this gentleman is here from London. Says it’s about the suspect.”

“Of course, he is.”

Buzz stepped aside and a man entered the room. He was about ___ with slicked-back brown hair. There was something – well, a few somethings – that made Shawn doubt him. The look he shared with Jack didn’t help matters.

“Chief Vick, Capt. John Hart with UNIT.” He shook her hand. “I’m here for your suspect, James Hoffman. He’s wanted in connection with a number of investigations in Britain.”

“This is quite unexpected. How did you get here so quickly? He was only arrested last night.”

“Word of the case reached my department, and, due to its similar nature, I was sent to see if it was indeed Hoffman.”

Whoever he was, he had the story down. It did sound pretty plausible. Of course, it could be the accent thing. After all, she had practically given in to Alan the first time he opened his mouth.

“I’m sure we have a few points to discuss.” She looked at Shawn. “This is the time for those not receiving full-time paychecks from the police department to leave.”

“’S’all right, Chief. The spirits will probably tell me what I need to know anyway.”

“And probably what you don’t,” he heard his father mutter.

They exited the office and Alan made a beeline through the throng of well-wishers to the front door and outside. Wow, he can really move with those crutches. Gus apologized for Alan, blaming stress and claustrophobia.

They found Alan settled on one of the benches. Jack had positioned himself where he could see the entrance. Shawn was more inclined to believe it was for eyeing the pretty and less about security. The Doctor was sitting on the other side of Alan, elbows on knees, head resting in hands, probably worrying about Amy.

“So, Jack, where the hell did you find this guy?”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, without taking his eyes from the redhead in the tight skirt as she made her way up the steps.

“Don’t deny it, he’s one of you guys.”

Jack faced him. “C’mon, Shawn, that could mean so many different things.”

“Jack,” the Doctor admonished.

“Fine.” Jack sat up straight. “Yeah, John and I go way back. He stuck with the Agency longer than I did. How did you catch on?”

“You have the same initials.”

“Shawn,” Gus intoned.

“Okay. Aside from the initials, there’s the way he wears his suit. A government type would wear it like a second skin, basically ignoring it. He kept fidgeting. He also has one of your wrist thingies.”

“Can we trust him?” asked the Doctor.

“A few years ago, I would have said no, since he pushed me off a building, but now I think he’s changed.”

“He’s the one who gave you Hoffman’s name.” Alan looked at Jack.

“Yeah. I’m surprised he didn’t blow the whole thing when he saw you,” Jack responded

“Another fan?” Alan didn’t sound too pleased.

“Well, you are a pioneer.”

“So, what little tale have you concocted in order to return Hoffman to the 51st century?” asked the Doctor. “Shot while trying to escape?”

“No, because there would have to be a body,” said Shawn. “I’m going to go with a fiery crash or bodies washed out to sea.”

“Out to sea has my vote,” chimed in Gus. “There would still need to be remains for the fire.”

“Ooh, listen to you, talking about dead bodies.”

“It’s theoretical, not practical,” his best friend said defensively.

“Whatever. I’ve worked up a thirst. Pineapple smoothies?”


	17. Chapter 17

Alan stretched out on the bench after Shawn, Gus and Jack left on a smoothie run. The Doctor was pacing because it was impossible for him to stay still so long. Alan could tell he still felt responsible over what had happened to Amy.

“It’s not your fault,” Alan reminded him. “As you said inside, we all should have known.”

“That was about you, not Amy. We’ve not been travelling long at all and I’ve nearly cost her a family.”

 _Time for another Time Lord pep talk._ “I can’t say I know what it’s like for you to have companions that come and go, but there’s something about each one of them that calls to you. You know they can handle travelling with you and what it entails. You knew, inside, when you asked Amy into the TARDIS that she could swing it. I know I’ve only just met Amy, but after what I’ve seen, I can tell she’ll bounce back. Okay, more likely be pissed as hell.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Too right.” He sat down on the bench. “Maybe I should call you next time instead of going to see Sigmund. This is much more relaxing than lying on a couch in a smoke-filled study.”

“Can’t say as I’ve had the honor of meeting the man.”

“No great loss. Interesting theories but he had his own obsessions. What about you? How are you holding up with the idea of a trans-temporal stalker?”

“It’s a little weird, but it comes with the territory, I guess. Now I’m going to be thinking of other visits.”

“Hoffman was the only doolally one. The rest of us have a healthy respect for what you’re doing.” John Hart strolled up to the bench. “Can’t believe Jack never told me he knew you.”

“Maybe he was too busy falling from an office building.”

“Ah. He told you about that, did he?”

“But he also said he believed you’ve changed.” The Doctor looked at Hart as if daring him to challenge the statement.

“I witnessed what he was willing to do for his team, for this planet, and I wanted to learn why.” He sat on the bench between them. “It’s amazing.”

“It is, isn’t it?” the Doctor agreed. “The people are fascinating. They always find a way to overcome. I think that must be part of the reason as to why I keep coming back.”

“And I thought it was for our personality.” He looked over at Hart. “I guess if you’re out here, things went well with Chief Vick?”

“They’re just setting up the official story to cover their collective arse.”

“Down, boy,” Jack said as he walked up with Shawn and Gus.

“What?”

“Oh, I know that look.” Jack turned to Alan and the Doctor. “Did he just say ‘ass’?”

“Yeah, he did.” Alan gave a crooked smile. “It was in regards to Vick, Lassie and Henry.”

Shawn nearly choked on his drink and Gus pounded him on the back. “Oh, that is just gross,” he moaned when he recovered.

“Shall we go back inside, then? See what the others have come up with?” The Doctor stood.

“Do we have to?” Alan tried not to whine. “I’ll come in when they need my signature so I can get my machine.” He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. “I just want to sit out here drinking in the sun and the iced coffee Shawn has yet to give me.”

“Damn, he’s good,” stated Gus as he put the cup in Alan’s waiting hand.

“You don’t need me in there,” said Jack as he sat on the bench. “You guys are more involved in this than me.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” agreed Hart.

“Sorry, you gotta go.” Jack shoved the other Time Agent. “You’ve got a major role to play.”

“Yeah, c’mon. If you flirt like Jack, it’ll drive Lassie crazy.” Shawn pulled on Hart’s arm

“I guess that could be fun.”

Alan cracked a smile. _[Nice going, Shawn!]_

Shawn gave a little salute as he went along with Gus, Hart and the Doctor.

“Hoffman told you, didn’t he?” Jack asked him.

“About Amy’s daughter killing the Doctor? Yeah.”

“Did he tell you why or how?”

“I don’t want to know, Jack. It’s hard enough keeping that one little detail secret.”

“There’s this group that doesn’t want the Doctor around. They kidnap Amy and Rory’s newborn daughter and raise her to believe the Doctor is evil and must die. After she did it, she was arrested, put on trial, found guilty and imprisoned in the Stormcage Containment Facility.”

“Jack, why are you telling me this?”

“I just wanted you to know that she had no control over what happened, that she was forced to do it. I can relate because the Time Agency took two years of my life and I might have done something in that time that could be just as horrific, if not more so.”

Alan was stunned. How could an organization have an employee do something undoubtedly heinous and erase it from his mind? Jack was right; it really wasn’t much different than what happened to Amy’s daughter.

“Have you told the Doctor?”

“When I first met him.”

“And he didn’t do anything? That’s surprising.”

“Yeah, well, I think he was more interested in showing Rose the universe than finding out what an ex-Time Agent con-artist had done.”

“I’d love to give those bastards a piece of my mind!” Alan couldn’t help but become indignant on Jack’s behalf.

“As much as I’d love to see their faces when you show up, it’s not necessary. Besides, it’s your future. I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”

“You are, Jack.”

“Thanks.”

They sat basking in the sun until a long shadow blocked its rays. “Colonel, Captain, the Chief sent me to get you. You’re wanted inside.” Buzz headed back inside.

“I’m outside a police station being told I’m wanted. That’s a first.” Alan stood.

“For me, not so much.” Jack handed him the crutches. “Seriously, you’ve never been wanted?”

“By the police? Only twice. One was part of a sting and the other was mistaken identity.”

“You do not hang with the right people.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I guess it won’t be long before everyone starts to leave,” said Gus.

“Probably.” Shawn gazed out the window, unseeing. With Hart and Hoffman gone, there really wasn’t much keeping the others around. Jack had already gone. The Doctor would take Amy home to her fiancé and Alan would go home for recuperation. 

“It’ll be kinda weird when they leave, like the day after Christmas.”

That was a pretty good comparison. The build-up, the rush, then – poof – nothing.

“Would you go?”

“What?”

“If Alan or the Doctor, or even Jack, asked you to travel with them again, would you go?”

“I doubt it. I mean, I loved the times I went, but it just requires too much energy, you know? Besides, I was shot at and possessed by an alien.”

“You get shot at here.” Gus pulled into his dad’s driveway.

“True. But it’s a whole different vibe when it’s not here.” An idea came to him as Gus shut off the engine. “Maybe you should go.”

“What?” he sputtered. “You think I want to run the risk of being possessed by aliens? No thank you.”

“I’ve only been on two trips and I’ve met Houdini and Arthur Conan Doyle plus I got a letter from that lady named after a ship.”

“She was not named after the QE2.” Gus got out of the car and shut the door. “I will admit meeting someone famous or witnessing an historic moment does have its attractions – as long as we don’t go too far.”

“What?” Shawn closed the door behind him. “How far is too far?”

Gus gave him one of those looks, the one that said “Don’t be an idiot”.

Then he caught on. “Gus, don’t even think that. Though, if we needed to, we could just pretend you were mine.”

“Don’t go there, Shawn.”

“It could work. We’d only pretend in public. I wouldn’t treat you any differently and I promise not to change your name to Toby.” He grinned as he opened the kitchen door.

“How long does it take to walk from the car to the house?” asked Amy from the table. “We were thinking about sending out a search party.”

“Would it have had one of those dogs with the little kegs around their neck?” asked Shawn as he went to the fridge and took out a small can of pineapple juice his dad continued to keep on hand.

“Of course.” She smiled.

“All right, then.” He joined her at the table. “How’re you holding up?”

“I’m doing okay. Had a good cry earlier and got it out of my system. After that, tea and girl talk.”

“Really? That’s it? I was expecting something a little more…”

“Sleepover?” Juliet entered and Shawn turned his face towards her for a kiss. “Amy’s just gone through something very traumatic. We did not do our nails and talk about boys.”

Shawn almost missed it when Amy looked down, suddenly interested in her tea. “So, any boys in particular?” he grinned.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the counter. “What happened at the station?’

“Nobody else told you?”

“Nobody else is here, Shawn,” put in Gus.

“Whaddya know? I got here before Mr. Punctual.”

“The Doctor probably made him stop for something,” commented Amy. “So, what happened?”

“We met a friend of Jack’s who is acting as the officer sent to take Hoffman back to England. Oh, and he flirted with Lassie, which was priceless.” Shawn chuckled at the memory. “I thought he was going to grind his teeth down to the gums. Alan gave his official statement and retrieved his stuff.”

“What about Hoffman?” asked Juliet.

“Jack’s friend John is going to take him back to their own time. The official story is going to be a crash on the way to the airport. I kinda zoned-out on the details.”

“You’d better talk with Lassiter or Mr. Spencer,” Gus said. “They were there for the whole thing.”

Shawn heard a car in the driveway. “Must be Pops now. Do you think he’ll cook us something?”

“Shawn, that fridge is stuffed with leftovers,” Juliet scolded.

“Just don’t let the Doctor cook. His taste buds are…”

“Alien?” Shawn supplied.

“Exactly.”

The door opened and the Doctor made a beeline for Amy, wrapping her in a huge hug. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I never would have—”

“It’s okay. I know.” She cried a little into his shoulder.

Shawn was still amazed at the depth of their bond forged over such a relatively short time. The experiences must have been rather intense. It was more familial than romantic. He felt Juliet take his hand and squeeze it. After spending the day with Amy, she was taking more away from this than he was.

The Doctor ended the hug. “Good, because I don’t hold with malingerers,” he blustered as he covered wiping the tears from his face.

“You’d think a hummingbird a malingerer,” commented Alan.

“Alan!” Amy crossed the room and hugged him. “You’re walking!”

“Yeah. I had a good doctor.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes at what must have been an old joke. “C’mon, Pond.” He headed for the living room and the TARDIS.”

“You’re leaving just like that?” questioned Juliet.

“He’s not one for goodbyes,” said Alan.

“I’m not leaving until I say goodbye to Henry,” stated Amy.

“Where is he?” asked Shawn. “I thought he drove you guys here.”

“Went to get the post.” The Doctor leaned against the wall.

“Why is it you don’t stay?” asked Gus.

“It all becomes too mundane, too ordinary. The people truly invested in the outcome should be the ones to fix it, not an outsider.”

“You’re only an outsider because you make yourself one,” said Henry as he entered the kitchen. “You’ve been accepted into this group. I’m sure Alan and his friends have done the same. I bet there are more wherever you’ve been.”

“Whoa, Dad, that’s pretty deep. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“You just never listen.”

Shawn thought about it for a moment and realized he was probably right.

“A friend once told me that I had the biggest family on Earth.”

“Well, she’s right,” commented Alan.

“What makes you so sure it was a woman?” The Doctor was indignant.

“Just playing the odds.” Alan smiled. “And if it’s who I think it is, she knows you better than most.”

The Doctor smiled wistfully, most likely remembering the woman in question.

“So, you staying?” asked Shawn.

Everyone looked at the Doctor, awaiting his answer. Amy employed a pleading look that Shawn felt he could take lessons on. The Doctor in turn looked at each of them in search of an ally. Finding none, he broke.

“Fine, but only one day, then Amy, Shawn and I are off.”

Juliet and Gus turned to Shawn and he could tell they were both upset he hadn’t said anything. His dad didn’t seem the least bit surprised. “Um, I think I’m staying this time,” he answered.

“Really?” The Doctor appeared hurt by this supposed defection. “You were upset when you thought Amy and I were planning a trip without you.”

“Yeah, I know, but that was before I came home. I’m not saying no to any further trips, though,” he added quickly, “From either of you,” he said to include Alan. He entwined his fingers with Julet’s.

“Well, okay, then. To each his own, I guess.”

“Just ignore him,” said Amy. “I think it’s sweet.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow at that comment and she only grinned wider.

“Right.” Henry clapped his hands together. “What do you want to do during your last day in Santa Barbara?”

“Disneyland?”

“Yes!” agreed Shawn.

“Too expensive,” said Henry.

“Too far,” added Gus.

“I could take us in the TARDIS,” volunteered the Doctor.

“No. I am not trusting you in that until it’s time to leave.” The Doctor opened his mouth to argue. “Twelve years,” she stated with emphasis. 

The Doctor looked affronted but didn’t argue. “We could always go to a museum.”

“No!” they all shouted.

“Fine.” The Doctor crossed his arms. “Next time, we’re going to a museum.”

“This is California. There’s got to be something going on.”

“Gus, you’re usually a font of information like this, usually to the point of overflowing. “What’ve you got?”

As Gus began listing choices for Amy and the Doctor, Shawn leaned against Juliet, feeling it to be the most natural thing. He looked across the room where Alan caught his eye. The officer gave a slow smile and nodded in approval. His dad toasted him with his Coke.

Yep, he had definitely made the right choice.


End file.
